Tails Doll Unleashed!
by SyringeHyper
Summary: While searching for a chaos emerald, Tails and Amy stumble across an ancient journal, which tells about the Tails Doll. But a page is ripped out…how will that affect them? Rated T for violence. TailsxAmy in later chapters.
1. The Journal

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters, all rights go to Sega.

Summary: While searching for a chaos emerald, Tails and Amy stumble across an ancient journal, which tells about the Tails Doll. But a page is ripped out…how will that affect them? TailsxAmy in later chapters.

Tails: 14

Amy: 15

Sonic: 18

Knuckles: 19

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday, May 1st, 1328

I, Miyamoto the Owl, have finally created it. I call it Tails. It's a plush doll, but, I fear that it was a horrible mistake. I created it to be a living doll of good, but it keeps saying one thing…'stitched with evil, stuffed with hate.' I fear it will be a tool of mass destruction, but, alas, I can do no such thing. I do not know if it will be a threat or not. But I will keep watch.

Tuesday, July 23rd, 1456

Yes, I know its been over 100 years since you and I last met. Tails has been doing nothing but just sitting there saying that same phrase 'stitched with evil, stuffed with hate' Today I will take Tails outside. I hope he likes it.

Tuesday, January 30th, 1457

I took him outside 6 months ago, but now he's been saying 'can you feel the sunshine?' I will still be keeping an eye on him.

Friday, March 13th, 1628

Its happened. Tails has finally gone insane. He's killed everyone in R Village. He no longer calls himself Tails, only now the Tails Doll. He is coming for me. There is only one thing I can do. I must seal him in a certain item. I will put him in a device called SegaDrive: Sonic R. I just hope no one comes in contact with it. If they clear this device, the Tails Doll will once again be unleashed. Please, if someone were to find this log, please, tell everyone about the curse. Do not let anyone come in contact with it. Please.

1676

I don't know what day or month it is, the tails doll has locked me up in this cellar before I sealed him, and not being wise about my decision, I sealed him when I was inside the cellar, so I have no way of getting out of here. So, I will die in this cellar, but, read this journal if you find it. Please….

December 31st, 1997

HEEHEEHEEHEE. CAN YOU FEEL THE SUNSHINE…? Doesn't IT BRIGHTen YouR Day? Doesn't it make you feel like you WANT TO RUN AWAY?

Haha I like dark Alleys, do you want To Play in One… Do you know me? I know ALL ABOUT YOU…RUN …FOR You ArE NexT MY ChILd! HEHEHEHE. I will send you to HELL. Hehehehe HE HE HE HE HELL IS YOUR NEXT DESTINATION! STITCHED WITH EvIL, Stuffed wiTh HaTE………

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails put down the book. Tails and Amy grabbed on to there bags that held bombs, a knife, and a gun, and were sweating with fear. "Oh my God. I-I-I" was all Tails could spit out. After a few minutes, he said "Oh my God. I didn't know the legend was true, but, there is a seemingly demonic aura about it. Also, Sonic R did come out in 1997, so that means someone unleashed him."

"But," replied Amy "the Tails Doll would have come here by now, I mean, it _is_ 2017."

Tails was looking around the dark, empty, 17th century cellar.

"Tails, I think we should hurry up and find that chaos emerald, so we can get the hell out of this messed up place," Amy said frightened.

Tails didn't seem to listen, for he kept looking for something.

"Tails! Did you even listen to me!?" shouted Amy.

"Amy, there is one thing I don't get," Tails replied, "look at the ground, what do you see?"

"I don't see anything."

Tails went on "Miyamoto was in this cellar when he died, and there are no bones, which means-"

"There is a secret passage around here! Yeah!" Finished Amy

"But where…?" Tails asked himself.

Tails was feeling the walls of the putrid cellar. Amy closely examined the book.

"It looks like a page is missing." Said Amy observantly. She looked down on the floor and saw something hidden behind a rock. It was a crumpled up piece of paper. As she uncrumpled it, it read

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 17th, 2016

Once again, I, Miyamoto the owl, has sealed the Tails Doll once again, but this time, behind the wall of my horrible cellar. There is a switch along the walls somewhere, and please, DO NOT TOUCH IT! The Tails Doll, along with a gem of some sorts, is right behind the wall. I also died in the process. How I am writing right now is a different story. SO DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's a page of the journal!" exclaimed Amy.

At that same time, Tails found the switch.

"I found it!" shouted Tails as he pressed the rock switch in.

"TAILS DON'T!" screamed Amy, but it was too late.

The secret door opened and there it was. The Tails Doll.

With its bloody knife, the Tails Doll took a slash at Tails, cut his chest. Amy took the emerald and fled. As Tails was on the ground wimpering in pain, the Tails Doll destroyed the cellar. The bloody doll took a bomb from Tails' sack, and blew up the ceiling, which fell on Tails. It crushed his arm, both legs, and his ear. He screamed at the top of his lungs because of excrutiating pain of his bones getting crushed, grinding together, and them bleeding like hell. Finaly, he coughed up blood, then blacked out.


	2. Recovery

Chapter 2:

Recovery

He he he he. Hello there my child. Would you like to play? Please, it won't hurt you. Can you feel the sunshine? Tails…don't wake up. I'll be here forever. Soon you will too. Hell isn't that far away from here. Please join me there. Don't wake up. Don't wake up. DON'T WAKE UP! HEHEHEHEHEHE CAN YOU FEEL THE SUNSHINE? DOESN'T IT BRIGHTEN YOUR DAY? DOESN'T IT MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE YOU WANT TO…RUN AWAY!?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fu-Fu---!" Tails woke up with a shock. He looked around and noticed he was in a hospital bed.

"Where the hell am I?" he wondered. Amy was right next to him.

"T-Tails?" She said, "You're alright!" She went up and hugged him. Tails' muzzle was redder than an apple. "I thought you were dead for good!"

"Amy…. What the hell happened back there!? Why am I here!? Why can't I feel my legs and arm!? Did we get the chaos emerald!?" interrogated Tails.

"Well," stuttered Amy.

"Go on, tell me!" shouted the angry fox.

"Well, we were searching a cellar," explained the pink hedgehog, " where we found an ancient journal that told about the creation of the Tails Doll. He was behind a wall in the cellar, which you opened, and it took the knife and cut the shit out of you. I grabbed the chaos emerald and run like hell, but I don't know how you got here."

"So…you left me to die?" questioned the twin-tailed fox, "Then who the hell saved me!?"

"I-I don't know! I'm just glad you're ok." shouted Amy.

"So, where is the doll?" asked Tails.

Before Amy could say anything, the doors flew open as another patient was rolled in. He looked, kind of dark, red highlights on his quills, and a huge bandage wrapped around his chest.

"This one just needs recovery from that incident," said the Nurse.

"Shadow!?" shouted Tails.

"Uh-uh-gwa-Doll, stabbed-uh-me in-ack-h-Heart! Sw-swir-swirled i-it around!" Shadow tried to say.

"Shadow! How did the Tails Doll get you!?" asked Tails.

"I-I wanted-e-em-Emerald. I came to the - ugh - cellar but you - under ceiling! I got you out via chaos control…gasp…but the Doll…uh-uh-uh…stabbed me! I was on the ground writhing in pain…and the blood was spewing out of my heart…but I needed to help you…gasp!" explained Shadow.

Tails was shocked. Not even Shadow could beat it! Now it's unleashed, and no one could stop it. But he had to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night….

It was coming…through the woods…through the city…through the lake? No. It was just coming. Where? Why? What? These I cannot answer. But it was coming! Death followed it, life avoided it. It was just coming….

Tails and Shadow were on the 6th Floor. Asleep, carefree, but occasionally moved. It was coming. Through the Doors. Past the lobby. Up the stairs. Through the corridor. In the room.

The door creaked open as a demonic red glow filled the room. The light shined on Tails, awakening him. He looked in fear at the figure before him. Head cocked…big smile…glowing gem…huge, unblinking eyes…devilish stare...floating body with two tails…it was here. It was finally here.


End file.
